


Dishonor

by Serenity1



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo goes to Laketown but while being there, he gets raped. (DISCONTINUED)!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe "The Hobbit!"
> 
> So I was cleaning some of the junk mails from my email and I saw this story uploaded in my email from way back in 2010. I was like, what?! I never uploaded! The story isn't finished and I'll let you know once it gets there so that any one of you can continue from there. 
> 
> It looks like a good story that I've written and I wanted to share it with you guys. So hopefully you guys like it and continue where I will leave off!

It was a peaceful day as Bilbo rode to Lake Town. He rode beside Fili, Dwalin and two other guards. They were on their way for a trade treaty of food and supplies. They were meeting with Bard and two of his fellow merchants. As Consort Under The Mountain, it was his duty to go and see these treaties successful. Besides, Bilbo was better dealing with merchants than Thorin was.

As soon as the boat was nearing the town, they could see Bard and his followers on the dock.

"Are you ready, Bilbo?" Fili whispered.

"As I ever will be," Bilbo replies as the day before Thorin was telling him on what to expect during the treaty. It was his first treaty negotiation without Thorin and he was feeling anxious. However, he would never admit it to Fili.

"Remember, if you feel uneasy, just let me know," Fili whispered.

"Fili, I appreciate your concern, but this is Bard we are talking about. Nothing will happen," Bilbo said confident.

Fili frowned as he wasn't too sure about that. "It's not Bard I'm worried about," he said.

Before Bilbo could reply back, the boat had docked on the pier and it was Bard who spoke first. "Greetings my friends! Welcome back to Lake Town," Bard said with a smile as he helped Bilbo out off the boat.

"Thank you Bard," Bilbo said with a smile.

Bard nodded as he looked at Fili, "We must have the treaty underway. If it is successful, we will have a feast upon us," he said.

"That's not necessary Bard..." Fili began. 

"I'm not taking 'no' as an answer. I am sorry King Thorin won't be joining us as he is busy with his own negotiations with the elves," Bard said.

"Yes it has been two long painful weeks since it started," Bilbo mutters as he had to endure Thorin's complains.

Bard laughed, "I gathered much. This way friends," he said as they followed Bard and his followers.

\-----------

It took five days for the treaty to be successful. That fifth day, Fili tries to decline Bard about the feast but he was unsuccessful again. There was word from the mountain that the negotiation was still taken place and Fili didn't want to face the elves as that was his brother's domain. So Fili accepted the feast as the other dwarves nodded in agreement even though Bilbo tried to protest.

And that's where Bilbo found himself three hours later as he was sitting on the table, drinking his second alcohol as he watches the others eat, drink, dance. He saw that Fili was getting typsy as he spoke to Bard, Dwalin was nowhere in sight, the other two guards had been knocked out from alcoholism.

"Enjoying yourself, Hobbit?" A voice asked startling Bilbo.

"Oh yes, I just wished Thorin was here," Bilbo replies as his words were getting slurry.

"Here, you should drink this as this is much stronger than that," the man said giving the drink to Bilbo.

"You're the merchant that was assigned to Bard," Bilbo said.

The merchant nodded, "Drink up little fella, you don't want to lose your touch," he said as he gestures to Fili and Bard. Bilbo looked and saw that both were unconscious. 

"Where's the other merchant?" Bilbo asked as he took a sip of the drink he was given.

"His....having a time of his life," the merchant said slowly as he watches Bilbo drink.

\---------

He shouldn't be doing this as he was saving himself for Thorin, but oh, how he wanted it. He moans as he was being fucked in front of his mouth and the other was penetrating. 

The one in front groaned in pleasure as he sprayed his cum on Bilbo's face. He laid back down, satisfied, as he watches the other now making Bilbo ride him on his cock.

"Fuck yes, harder, please!" Bilbo begs as the other obliged him and began to pound into him making Bilbo scream in pleasure.

The two grunted as Bilbo had cum in his hand and the one pounding him had cum inside. 

"Such a filthy whore," the one behind him said as he kissed his neck.

"Let's see now if Thorin ever wants you back," the other said.

Bilbo whimpers as the cock inside him has slipped away and the two men got up and dressed. Bilbo watches them leave before sleep came over him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo tells the others that he may be pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe "The Hobbit."
> 
> Wow! 17 kudos!!! I had no idea that the first chapter would get so much kudos! Even though I just found this story on my email and it said 2010... :0. I guess I never uploaded it.
> 
> The story is not done so I'll let you guys know where I have left off and perhaps one of you will continue from there? Just let me know!

"Did you send word to Erebor that we have a...minor setback?" Dwalin whispers to Fili as the two dwarves were outside of the healers room.

Fili nodded, "I told uncle we should be back by nightfall," he said.

"He doesn't suspect?" Dwalin asked.

Fili shook his head, "Its not my place to say to him," he said.

"Fili...." Dwalin began but was interrupted by Bard's voice.

"How's Bilbo?" Bard asked worriedly.

"Not sure yet," Fili replies as he turns to look at Bard. "Where are the two merchants?" 

"Attending to their families right now, they aren't needed anyway," Bard added.

Fili nodded as the door opened and the healer came out. "How is he?" Fili asked.

"Stabled, but we don't know much about Hobbits. You need a healer from the Shire. He might have PTSD," the healer said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Fili asked.

"When I was attending to him, he looked sort of daze as if he wasn't paying attention to me and when I touched his shoulder, he was startled. I think he was a bit frightened," the healer explained.

"Post-Trumatic Stress Disorder," Bard whispered.

"May we see him?" Fili asked.

"Of course, he is changing but he should be done," the healer said as she opened up the door again.

Fili looked at the two guards, "stay here," he said and the two nodded.

\-----------

When they were inside, Bilbo was about done dressing when Fili saw the mark on his neck. It was a love bite. 

"You better hide that mark on your neck, Bilbo. Uncle Thorin would flip on seeing it," Fili said as Bilbo jumped a bit.

He turns around as he put on his coat, "I'll just have to be sneaky then," he said.

"Can he leave?" Fili asked.

The healer nodded, "Just be careful. Once you get to Erebor, get a healer from the Shire," she said.

"Of course," Fili said nodding.

\--------

The group was heading to the docks as Bard followed them. "I have some news about last night," he began.

"Did you caught whom did it?" Dwalin asked intrigued.

"No, but I found out that Bilbo wasn't the only victim," Bard said.

"What!"

Bard hushed them as people stared at their outburst. "A young girl at the age of fifteen was raped and a young boy at age seventeen," he said.

"Do they know who did it?" Bilbo asked.

Bard shook his head, "they were drugged like you were. We are investigating the drinks and what happened during the party," he said.

Fili frowned as he stopped walking and looked at Bard, "You and I drank also," he said.

"I was told that I could hold my liquor more than two drinks before. Someone might have spiked our drinks," Bard said.

Fili sighed, "If you learn anything more, let us know. You are always welcome at Erebor," he said.

"Of course, and I am sorry Bilbo," Bard said.

Bilbo didn't say anything as he followed Fili and the others and climbed aboard their boat.

\-------

When they were on their way to Erebor, nobody spoke until Bilbo did. "Fili, I may become pregnant," he said and he saw Fili tensed and the boat almost stilled.

"What? You're male, Bilbo," Fili said as he turns to look at him.

Bilbo was starting to panic, "I never told Thorin because I wanted to surprise him. We never had sex during our wedding night. Thorin was suspicious but he respected my wishes thinking I wasn't ready yet," Bilbo explained.

"But how? You're male, laddie," Dwalin said.

"Unlike other races, male Hobbits could. I was anxious for sex, but I was never ready for a child yet," Bilbo said.

Fili fidgeted, "So you and Uncle Thorin...?"

"Never had intercourse, but we did pleasure each other," Bilbo explained.

Fili almost fainted right there as he didn't want to hear about his uncle's sex life.

"You never answered my question, Bilbo. How can you be pregnant? How can a child pop out?" Dwalin asked.

"It's difficult to explain, but once a healer arrives in Erebor, he/she can explain it to you," Bilbo said as Dwalin nodded.

"Mahal, I envy Uncle Thorin at the moment for being patient with you. It's been almost half a year since you've wed," Fili said.

"I know and now this happens," Bilbo said slowly. "I'm afraid to tell Thorin what happened because he might throw me out," Bilbo said slowly as he remembers the day when he betrayed Thorin.

"Oh Bilbo, Thorin regrets on what he did to you, he loves you. No matter what race the child may be, they're precious to us. We don't abonded any child at all," Fili said slowly.

"His right, laddie. Not all children in Erebor are dwarves, y'know. Some dwarven family adopts a child from different race," Dwalin said.

"Even elves?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Well....."

Bilbo chuckled as the question was ignored and they continued sailing on towards Erebor in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was the second chapter? Good or bad? Guess what! I may be going on an Australian/New Zealand Cruise in January 2016! Wee! Might be going on Celebrity Solstice! Before the cruise, I'll be heading to Hobbiton!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!
> 
> Well enough of my rambling, anybody watches Naruto Shippuden? I'm looking for some good fics of Kakashi/Naruto pairing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out what happened with Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe "The Hobbit!"
> 
> Awesome for the newest kudos! I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter. Sorry for the wait, but I wanted you to be suspicious or something or anxious... ;)

When the group arrived in Erebor, Bilbo was surprised to find out that Thorin was in the training area as he was training dwarflings with Balin.

"He would had come and greet you, laddie, but he can't leave at the moment. They're teaching them the basics of swords," Bofur said smirking.

"How did the negotiation with the elves go?" Bilbo asked.

"It will continue again tomorrow. They will sign the treaty," Kili said with a sigh of relieve.

Bilbo nodded, "I need to write a letter to the Shire," he said.

"Dwalin, go with him. When he is done, bring him to Oin. I will check on you later," Fili said.

Bilbo was about to protest when Dwalin stopped him, "Come along laddie, we need to write that letter before Thorin finds out," he said.

\-------

"I still don't know why I have to go, I feel fine," Bilbo mutters as he and Dwalin were walking towards the healing room after writing the letter and sending it off.

"Have you forgotten you were just raped?" Dwalin hissed.

"I don't think Oin knows a lot about my....condition," Bilbo said.

"Even so, Oin knows about female pregnancies. He can at least try to help you," Dwalin said.

Bilbo didn't say anything else as they entered the healing room. As soon as they did, Oin came inside the main room as he was attending to another patient.

"Bilbo and Dwalin, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Bilbo here needs to be checked up," Dwalin began.

"Is it true then? That....you were raped?" Oin asked slowly.

"I...." Bilbo began but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"WHAT!" The voice asked snarling as the voice belonged to none other than Thorin Oakenshield as he came out from the room where Oin had been.

Bilbo froze seeing his husband in anger. "My king, please, let me explain," Dwalin began.

"You! I deal with you later," Thorin snapped at Dwalin. Dwalin nods as he took this cue to leave. "And you," Thorin began as he turns to Bilbo. His face softened as he saw Bilbo's posture, "tell me everything from the beginning until the end as my nephew did not tell me anything," Thorin said.

So within that hour, Bilbo told Thorin everything as in the end, Bilbo was crying softly and Thorin was hugging him for comfort.

"No matter what race our child may be, I will treasure him/her, my love," Thorin said softly as he kissed the top of Bilbo's curly hair.

"Excuse me sires, I need to attend to Bilbo and see if he is really pregnant," Oin said.

Thorin nodded as he helped Bilbo and the two followed Oin inside the other room. Bilbo followed Oin's instructions as he gave Bilbo a small measuring cup. He fidgeted, "I need you to pee in it, Bilbo. Thorin may help you while I leave the room," Oin said as he was receiving a glare from Thorin.

Bilbo nodded in agreement as Oin left the room. When he was done, Thorin went to get Oin as Oin left again with the cup. 

"Are you okay with this, Thorin?" Bilbo asked nervously.

"I will always be by your side, my love," Thorin said as he leaned in to kiss Bilbo on the lips. However Bilbo's reflex was fast enough as he backed away from the kiss as   
he stares at Thorin, frightened.

Thorin was about to say something but was interrupted by Oin. "Excuse me sires," he said as he gave them the measuring cup and the pregnancy stick was sticking from it. "The results are positive," Oin said, "congratulations."

Bilbo almost fainted right there if it was not for Thorin.

\----------

When they were done with Oin, Bilbo wanted to spend some alone time so Oin escorted Bilbo back to their room while Thorin went to do some unfinished business.  
He found Dwalin in the library but to his unsurprised look, Dwalin was kissing Ori. Thorin coughed to get Dwalin's attention and the two dwarves broke away from each other as Dwalin growled.

He turns to see who had interrupted them and his growl disappeared instantly as he saw that it was Thorin.

Ori squeaked as he muttered an apology and left the library quickly before Dwalin could stop him.

"Something wrong, Thorin?" Dwalin asked.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Thorin said and Dwalin fidgeted as he knew that wasn't a good sign.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, we are coming to an end in barely 2 more chapters left. That's all I have left in my email that I have found. So 2 more chapters after this and if anyone is interested in continuing, let me know, will you? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has to do some things before seeing Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe "The Hobbit!"
> 
> Thank you for the awesomeness kudos! I hope there will be more kudos that I would see! ONE LAST CHAPTER AFTER THIS!!! Yep.... Only 5 chapters that I found in my email. Does anyone want to takeover once this is discontinued? Just let me know!
> 
> Now onto the story!

When Thorin was done with Dwalin, he went looking for his nephew, Fili. Dwalin was suspended for a week from security and it was his job to do the same with the other two security guards by the end of the day.

Dwalin should have been at the party protecting Bilbo, but instead, he had fallen asleep early. He really should have been demoted, but Dwalin is his best friend and best security guard, so, how can he?

He found Fili having tea with his sister Dis and Kili inside Dis own chambers.

"Brother! Do what I owe the pleasure having you here today?" Dis asked with a smile.

"Fili," Thorin replies sternly as Fili froze in his seat.

"Thorin..."

"Uncle..."

"Dis, please leave with Kili while I have word with Fili," Thorin said.

Kili was about to protest when Dis shot a look to her son. "Of course. Come along dear, let's find some young dwarflings who are interested in archery," Dis said and Kili nodded as he followed his mother out.

\-----------

Now that the disciplinarian part was done, he should give Bard a lending hand in the investigation. He was in the throne room waiting for Nori and Glorin.

"You wished to see us, my lord?" Glorin asked.

"By now you two should know what had happened with Bilbo," Thorin said as the two dwarves stared at each other.

Indeed they just heard it from Dwalin awhile ago as he was being comforted by Ori. "Yes we did my lord," Nori said.

"I want the both of you to go to Lake Town and help Bard with this investigation. Don't come back unless you have important news like finding the culprits," Thorin   
said.

The two looked at each other and nodded, "we will leave right away," Glorin said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have a hobbit to attend to," Thorin said excusing himself.

\---------

He found Bilbo in the library helping Ori stock books on the shelves. Thorin frowned, "Tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing," he said as both Bilbo and Ori froze. "Bilbo, you're pregnant."

"Only like a day," Bilbo replies with a huffed. 

Thorin sighed as he looked at the both of them, "its close to dinner time, do you want to walk with us, Ori?" He asked.

Ori looked back and forth between Bilbo and Thorin, before replying, "um, I'll meet you guys later. I want to do a bit more."

Thorin nodded as Bilbo bid his farewell to Ori.

\--------

The two walked side-by-side until Thorin said, "may I hold your hand?" He knew about the PTSD as Bilbo told him earlier. He clarified it more with Fili and thus he didn't want to trigger anything but good memories.

Bilbo didn't say anything but he shyly put out his hand and Thorin took it as they walked together towards the dining room.

Once entering the room, they saw a good number of dwarves already there. Thorin and Bilbo saw half the company already there and thus the two went towards them. 

"How is everyone tonight?" Thorin asked calmly.

"My best security guard right now is taking over my position for the moment," Dwalin said.

Thorin nodded, "the elves will becoming tomorrow and we must be prepared for them," he said.

"I received word that Gandalf may be coming this way. He should be here by the end of the month," Balin said as Bilbo perked up.

"Really? Where's he coming from?" Bilbo asked intrigued.

"The Shire," Balin said smiling.

After that, everyone spoke about either politics or whatever it was on their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Good or bad? Hope to see more kudos! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin finds out which one who did it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe "The Hobbit."
> 
> This is the final chapter and I have no more chapters that are in my email! Does anyone want to take over this story? Just let me know, must appreciated!

Two weeks since the incident and Bilbo was showing signs of pregnancy. He wasn't gaining weight, but he was eating more now than ever. Besides if having like seven meals, he has like ten or so, depending on his mood.

However the relationship between he and Thorin was a difficult one. There was a safe word between the two, if Bilbo uses that word, Thorin would stop immediately. They hadn't gone to intercourse yet, but he was able to give Bilbo a blowjob and Thorin received a hand job from Bilbo.

It was like starting over between the two of them and Thorin was fine with it. However he really wanted to find the culprit so that they could deserve punishment.

There were times when they were sleeping, Bilbo would wake up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. Thorin could comfort him but it would take like an hour as his tears would stop flowing down.

Thorin had given him some jewelry like gold or silver necklaces so that everyone would still know that his consort. Everyone by now probably heard the rumor and Thorin had heard two dwarves picking on Bilbo about it and they were dealt with.

It was one day when Thorin and Bilbo were walking down the halls of Erebor when they received word from Nori and Glorin that they were coming here with Bard, the culprit and the other victims.

"You don't have to be there, Bilbo," Thorin said afterwards.

"I know," Bilbo replies slowly as he looks at Thorin. "However I want to and I want to see the culprits," he said confident.

Thorin nodded, "Lets get ourselves presentable," he said.

\---------

The two waited in the throne room with a couple of guards. Bilbo and Thorin conversed to one another until Balin arrived and announced that they were coming.

The two sat on the thrones and waited until the doors opened, revealing Bard, the two merchants, Nori and Glorin along with a few guards and the victims.  
Before Thorin could say anything, there was whimper coming from his left side as he turns to look at Bilbo. Thorin's eyes were wide as he watches Bilbo dazed off.

"Bilbo? Bilbo....!"

At that precise moment, Bilbo was having a flashback. Thorin stood up from his seat and went over to him as the audience watches in horror. 

Thorin began to shake him slightly but to no avail, he began to whisper soothing words to him in his ear. That brought Bilbo back to the present time.

"Bilbo, are you ok?" Thorin asked softly. 

Bilbo nodded, "I think so," he replies.

"What triggered your flashback?" Thorin asked softly.

"When I was looking at those two merchants, something triggered back to the party," Bilbo explained.

The boy piped up, "that's what happened to me when I saw them."

Thorin looks over towards the audience, "Did these two did it?" He demanded as he comforted Bilbo.

The two merchants stayed quiet until Dwalin pushed them. "Tell him or we'll cut your head off!" He threatened with a growl.

One of the merchants began talking, "His a filthy whore! We don't want to do any trade agreement with a cross-breeder!"

"WHAT!" Thorin snapped with a growl as he was ready to take out his sword.

"Hobbits and Dwarves don't mixed. Dwarves should be dwarves," the other said.

"The same goes for males," the other replies.

Thorin glares at them furiously, "Bilbo Baggins is pregnant with one of your child!" 

The two stares at Thorin shocked, "no."

"Which one of you had intercourse with him?" Thorin asked angrily.

Neither of them said anything, "Dwalin, locked them up in the dungeons. Once the baby is born, we can have a DNA test," he said.

Dwalin nodded, "yes sire."

"You can't do that! We have families!" One of them cried.

"Then tell me who!" Thorin exclaimed.

"He did it! I just fucked his face!" The merchant squeaked as he points at the other merchant.

The other growled in annoyance, "thanks a lot."

"What should we do?" Dwalin asked with a sneer as he got his hand ready on his ax.

Thorin's glare could actually murder someone on where there were standing.

"I have already something in mind," he said as the two gulped.

"Thorin, I hope its not too violent," Bilbo piped up as he was watching the exchange and now he stood up and stood beside Thorin.

"No, nothing of the sort, my love. Why don't you take the kids to Balin so that they could return to Lake Town?" Thorin suggested.

Bilbo stared at his husband momentarily before nodding, "come along kids, you don't need to see this," he said as the two kids pouted in disappointment but followed him nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the ending? Good or bad? Sorry for not having more chapters... like I said before, I wrote this back in 2010 and I guess I never finished it.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Good or bad? I should write "The Hobbit" again.


End file.
